Escape
by Riley4
Summary: Passion with another new ending


Escape  
By Riley  
Rating: - PG.  
Genre: - Fixit. Romance.  
Pairing: - Jenny/Giles.   
Disclaimer: - I do not own anything relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I do not mean to infringe on any copyrights. I am not making any money from this. Any original ideas however are mine.  
Notes: - With being a huge Jenny fan, I've never liked the episode Passion where she is killed off and so decided to re-write it. This is set in the season 2 episode Passion. Angel has just thrown Jenny through the classroom door and into the corridor.   
Jenny quickly scrambled to her feet and started to run down the corridor, away from Angel. She had no idea where she was actually going to run to. She just wanted to put as much distance as possible between her and the vampire. Skidding around a corner, she could hear Angel at her heels, calling out taunts to her. As she fled down another corridor, she could feel his evil presence gaining on her. Oh God!   
  
Seeing a cleaning trolley ahead of her in the corridor, she grabbed it. One hand took hold of a canister, the other shoved the trolley towards Angel, before running up some nearby steps. It had bought her a few precious moments, which she knew she was going to use up just running up the steps. At the top of the steps, she didn't think she could hear him following her. Maybe the trolley had injured him! She doubted it, but fervently prayed that it had.   
  
Where to go? Where to go? She still had no solid destination in mind. She just knew she had to get out of the school. Damn! Jenny realised she had left her car-keys back in the classroom. Certainly no time to go back and get them. Shit! So much for a get-away-car! Bolting off as fast as she could down the corridor that was at the top of the stairs, she had to come to an abrupt hault. Angel had somehow appeared in front of her, blocking her way. He gave her a fanged smile.   
  
Knowing that if she turned around and tried to run back the way she had come, he would only grab her, she did the only thing she could. She sprayed the contents of the canister right into Angel's face.   
  
"Argh! You bitch!" Angel snarled.  
  
Not wasting a second while the vampire was preoccupied, Jenny hit him with the canister and shoved him with all of her strength, right at the arched window. Angel went crashing through it.   
  
Not stopping to glance down at him, Jenny sprinted off in the direction of the parking lot. She may not have her car-keys or know how to hot-wire a car, but she could smash her window and grab her bag with the stakes in and holy water, that she kept under her passenger seat.   
  
Exiting the building, into the dark parking lot, she nervously looked around her as she ran to her lone car. No sign of Angel. Thank God! Smashing her passenger window with her elbow, she reached in and lifted the lock up. Taking another quick look around she opened the car door. Positioning her body so that she could reach under the seat while at the same time keeping an eye on the parking lot, she scrambled for the bag under the seat. Fingers touching it, she closed them around the bag and pulled it out. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she started to run away from the school, while at the same time pulling a cross and stake out of the bag.  
  
This time she knew where she was heading. To Rupert's.   
  
Even though she was getting tired and out of breath, she didn't dare stop running for even a second. Angel didn't appear to be following her, but he could still turn up at any time, not to mention what else could at night in Sunnydale!   
  
Relieved, she reached Rupert's apartment, and hammered on the door. No one answered. Shit! I can't believe he's not in!   
  
Scared to be outside waiting for him, Jenny went to his neighbour's and banged on their door. The door was opened by a woman in her fifties. Shoving the stake and cross in her bag, Jenny asked, "Please, can I come in and use your phone? I'm a friend of Rupert Giles' and I've just been attacked."  
  
Noticing the state of Jenny, the woman stepped back and let her enter. "The phone's over there."  
  
"Thanks." Jenny picked it up and dialled Buffy's home. Willow answered. "Willow, it's Jenny. Is Rupert there?"  
  
"No, he just left."  
  
"Where was he going?"  
  
"Home. He just stopped by for the book you leant him with the uninvite spell in it. Are are you all Ms. Calendar?"  
  
"Yes. I. . .I was attacked at the school. I'm calling from a neighbour of Rupert's."  
  
Willow gasped. "You're okay though?"  
  
"Yes, just a little shaken up."  
  
"Was it. . .was it Angel?"  
  
"Yeah. Look, I'd better go. I'll be all right Willow."  
  
Jenny hung up and looked at the woman. "Thanks. Rupert's on his way here. Is it all right if I stay here until he gets here? I. . .I don't think I'm ready to stay outside in the dark on my own yet."  
  
"Of course. Here, come and sit down. You're shaking." The woman led Jenny to her sofa by the window. "You can see Mr. Giles arrive from here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm Elly May."  
  
"Jenny. Jenny Calendar."  
  
"Well, Jenny, let's get that cut on your head seen to." While the woman collected the supplies from her kitchen, and brought Jenny a glass of brandy, she asked, "What happened?"  
  
"I erm, was working late at the school. I teach Computer Science at Sunnydale High. I was erm attacked from behind," she lied. "I didn't see my attacker. He was really strong, so I think it was a guy. Thankfully I managed to get away."  
  
"Yes, thank goodness you did. Would you like to call the police?"  
  
Jenny shook her head. "No, thanks. I'll call them from Rupert's. I just need to get my nerves together first."  
  
The woman nodded in sympathy. "You might want to have Mr. Giles take you to the hospital to get checked over. This wound doesn't look bad, but I'm no expert and with it being a head wound. . ."  
  
"Yeah, I'll get Rupert to take me."  
  
She had just finished cleaning Jenny's wound when they both spied Giles. Jenny jumped up and ran to the door with Elly close behind. "Rupert!" Jenny called as she ran over to him.  
  
"Jenny!" His smile turned to concern as she flung herself in his arms. "Jenny, what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"She was attacked," Elly told him.  
  
"I'd better get her inside. Thank you," he managed a weak smile at Elly.  
  
Once they were inside Giles', he led her over to the sofa and folded her in his arms. "Jenny, what happened? Who attacked you?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Angel. I. . .I managed to get away and I ran here. You weren't in so I went next door. I was too scared to wait outside incase Angel showed up."  
  
Giles examined her closely with his eyes. "But not before he hurt you. How did this happen? The cut on your head?" He tenderly stroked her forehead near to her wound.  
  
"He threw me against the classroom door." Rupert winced. "I think it probably helped save my life, because it got me out of the classroom and gave me a chance to run. He followed me though. God, Rupert I was terrified."   
  
Rupert pulled her close to him again, and stroked her hair. "You're safe now with me." Giving her a hug, he broke off the embrace. "But I need to do the uninvite spell right away. Then we can talk."  
  
Jenny pulled herself together and helped Rupert do the uninvite spell. Once it was completed, they both felt safer. Sat together on the sofa, in each others arms, Jenny told Rupert all that had happened. She explained about her efforts to translate the curse, and of her success, of Angel turning up, chasing her and of her pushing him through the window. When she had finished, Rupert held her in silence. Soothingly stroking her hair.  
  
Pulling away slightly, so that he could look at her, he said, "Everything's going to be all right now." And sealed it with a kiss on her lips. 


End file.
